Who did this? Part 4
by writer0824
Summary: Gil and Deuce are finally out of the hospital, but Lagoona wants to go after the monster who did. Gil tries to change her mind, in fear of her being hurt, but she's very upset. Gil finds out from her aunt how upset she really is. He decides to come see her, but when he comes, she's hurt.


Lagoona and Cleo sit down and begin to talk.

'' I know you want to find out who did this, mate, I do, too. But, let's face it, if we try, that guy could use us against Deuce and Gil. That would just bring them in more danger. And we can't let that happen.'', Lagoona says.

'' But, if we don't do something, he could hurt the guys again.'', Cleo says.

'' I know, but, we would just bring them in even more danger.'', Lagoona tells her.

'' Good point.'', she says. Lagoona's aunt walks in.

'' Now, girls, I'm sure that Gil and Deuce are just fine.'', she says.

'' Aunt Coral, we know that, we just have a feeling that they're gonna get themselves hurt.'', Lagoona says.

'' They won't. Now, stop worrying, it won't help anything.'', she tells her niece.

'' I know.'', Lagoona says. Cleo's I-Coffin starts ringing.

'' Hello?'', she asks. Next thing Lagoona knows, Cleo is arguing with her older sister. Angry, Cleo hangs up the phone and turns to Lagoona. '' Can I spend the night here?''

'' If it's okay with my aunt.'', she answers.

'' I don't mind.'', her aunt answers.

'' Thank you.'', Cleo says.

'' What was the fight about this time, mate?'', Lagoona asks.

'' She says I need to break up with Deuce.'', Cleo answers.

'' No, ya don't. You and Deuce are the perfect couple.'', she insists.

'' I'm not breaking up with him. He cares about me and I care about him.'', Cleo says.

'' Good.'', Lagoona says.

'' Wait, they get out in the morning, and they don't know I'm spending the night at your place.'', Cleo says.

'' Then we better call them.'', Lagoona says. She dials Gil's number and calls him.

'' Hey, Lagoona.'', he says.

'' Hey, Gil. Can you tell Deuce that Cleo's spending the night at my house?'', she asks.

'' Sure, that's good info. What time do you want us there?'', he asks. Lagoona and Cleo look at each other and think that noon will be a good time.

'' At noon.'', she answers him.

'' Okay, see you then.'', he says.

'' Okay. How do ya feel, love?'', Lagoona asks him. Cleo and Lagoona's aunt looks at each other and decide to go in the other room, letting Lagoona talk to him.

'' A lot better. But, even though you were just here, I already miss you.'', he says.

'' I miss you already, too, love.'', she says. Cleo and her aunt was listening in the other room.

'' Please, promise me that you won't try to find the monster who did this, please, Lagoona.'', he begs her.

'' I won't, love, no matter how much I want to, I won't if it means that much to ya.'', she says.

'' Thank you. I don't want to have to track him down and kill him for hurting you, but I will.'', he says.

'' You're too sweet, love.'', she says.

'' I really will kill whoever hurts you, though, Lagoona, you do know that, right?'', he asks.

'' Of course, I do.'', she says. '' You've made that more than clear.''

'' I know, it's only because I don't want anything to hurt you.'', he says.

'' I know ya don't, love. But, ya also have to understand that I hate the fact that someone hurt ya.'', she tells him.

'' I know that, sweetie, but it happens.'', he says.

'' How would you feel if someone hurt me like they did you?'', she asks.

'' I'd go after the monster and kill them.'', he says.

'' That's how I feel.'', Lagoona says.

'' But, you would stop me before I could.'', he says.

'' I know, but you know how I feel completely now.'', she says. By the sound of her voice, Gil could tell she was about to cry.

'' I do, but this injury is only temporary. It's gonna get better soon, Lagoona, I know it is.'', he says. At least he was being hopeful. He seemed to be the only one.

'' Why are you the only one who has any hope left?'', Lagoona thought.

'' Lagoona?'', Gil asks after not hearing her voice in a while.

'' Sorry, love.'', she speaks up.

'' Are you okay?'', he asks.

'' Fine, I'm just feeling a bit tired.'', she answers

'' Then get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning.'', he tells her.

'' Okay, love.'', she says.

'' Love you.'', he says.

'' Love you, too.'', she says. They say good bye and Cleo and her aunt walk in.

'' Well?'', Cleo asks.

'' What?''

'' Details!'', her aunt exclaims.

'' Oh, we just had a conversation.'', Lagoona answers.

'' I know that much, we want to know what the conversation was about! What did he say!?'', Cleo exclaims.

'' He begged me not to go after whoever did that. Saying he didn't want to go out and kill somebody for hurting me, but he would. He reminded me how much he cares about me being safe. When it sounded like I was about to cry, he asked me if I was okay and I lied saying I was only tired, he said he would call me in the morning and that he loved me.'', she says.

'' Well, your conversations are getting better.'', Cleo says.

Meanwhile in the hospital

'' Dude, what's wrong?'', Deuce asks Gil.

'' I think Lagoona lied to me.'', he answers.

'' What makes you say that?'', he asks.

'' She sounded like she was ready to cry, she only told me she was tired. It didn't sound like she was tired.'', he says.

'' I'm sure she's fine, and Cleo is spending the night at her house, so it's not like she's alone. Now, if she's alone, that's a different story. If she doesn't have her friends with her, you go to her house to comfort her.'', Deuce gives him advice.

'' Thanks for the tip, I just don't like the fact I upset her. Mabye I should call her house phone.'', he says.

'' Go for it.'', Deuce says. He dails her house phone and Lagoona's aunt answers.

'' Blue residence.'', she answers.

'' Hey, this is Gil, Lagoona's boyfriend. I was calling to see if she is okay. She sounded like she was about to cry when I was talking to her.'', Gil explains.

'' Oh, no, Lagoona is just fine, Gil. But I think she wants to talk to you.'', her aunt says.

'' Can I talk to her?'', Gil asks.

'' Sure, give me a minute.'', she says. She layes the phone down and walks into Lagoona's room to find both Lagoona and Cleo crying. '' Dear, Gil is on the phone. He sounds really worried about you.''

'' He's worried?'', Lagoona asks. Her aunt gives her a nod. She walks into the living room and picks up the phone. '' Gil?''

'' Lagoona? Don't be worried about me. Please, don't cry.'', he says. Lagoona couldn't help it. She can't stop crying.

'' You called?'', she asks.

'' Well, yeah, I thought something was wrong.'', he says.

'' I'm fine.'', she says.

'' No, you're not. You're crying.'', he says.

'' Gil, I'm just a little worried, no big deal.'', she says.

'' Yes, it is.'', he says. He looks at the clock. He decides to go see her, even of he had to walk. '' I'm gonna try coming. If I can, I'll be there within 30 minutes.''

'' Gil, I can't ask you to do that.'', she says.

'' But you didn't ask. I want to.'', he says.

'' I'm gonna go to.'', Deuce says.

'' Check that, both me and Deuce are gonna be there. Just give us a few minutes.'', he says.

'' Are you sure?'', Lagoona asks.

'' Positive. See you in a minute, love you.'', he says.

'' Love you.'', she says. He hangs up and they check out. They're surprised to see that both of their cars are out in the parking lot. They unlock both of them and go Lagoona's house. Within 5 minutes they're in Lagoona's driveway. He shuts his car off he goes to knock on the door, but hears a crash. He opens the door, scared that someone was hurt. Lagoona's aunt runs up to him.

'' Gil, come, she's hurt.'', she says. Deuce walks in, hearing the crash, too.

'' Who's hurt? Lagoona? Or Cleo?'', Gil asks.

'' Lagoona.'', she answers. They all go into a room where Lagoona was laying down on a bed.

'' What happened?'', Gil asks.

'' He came.'', Cleo says.'' When you pulled in, he jumped through the window. He would of killed us, if you guys didn't come when you did.''

'' I wish I came sooner.'', Gil says. Deuce looks out the shatter window and sees the guy. Both him and Gil run and try to get him. Deuce takes his glasses off and turns him into stone. It will only last twenty four hours. Gil walks over to the stoned body. When he looks he couldn't believe what he saw.


End file.
